


Rub me in all the right ways

by Daslebensmittel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (?), Barebacking, Bottom!Bucky, M/M, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Situational Humiliation, Steve's talented fingers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daslebensmittel/pseuds/Daslebensmittel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has muscle pains and decides to see a masseur.<br/>He's initially apprehensive, but Steve turns out to be such a friendly and helpful therapist.</p>
<p><i>Much</i> more than Bucky expected him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub me in all the right ways

**Author's Note:**

> Guys... This is just pure trash... Don't read it....... lol No seriously.

The kinks were driving Bucky crazy. Oh, he doesn’t mean any sexual ones, he doesn’t usually mind those, but the stubborn knots of muscles all over his back. He had tried painkillers, hot baths, stretches, and even yoga - Bucky hated yoga; he only went because Natasha cajoled him into it - but nothing would release the incessant tension in his muscles. After a sufficient amount of Googling, he wondered if massage therapy was the final viable option. However, he hesitated; he wasn’t exactly too comfortable with others coming into contact with his body. He had had PTSD for a long while since his release and he only became accustomed to being around people last year, when he began working again. He did his job mostly alone, but on some duties, he was required to confer with others and practice “team work.” He would have hated it, except that he did meet some nice friends, like Sam and Natasha. Well, “nice” was a relative term. One of them was definitely nice; the other needed a slightly different interpretation.

Sam, the genuinely nice one, had joined the team a little before Bucky, but he used to be a counselor for veterans, not unlike Bucky. Sam still volunteered at the VA from time to time and had suggested Bucky to come to one of the meetings. Same wasn’t one to wheedle, like some sarcastic Russian red-heads, so Bucky knew that Sam really thought it would help him, to have suggested it to Bucky more than once. (And those meetings weren’t bad, cookies were definitely a plus, but they just didn’t share quite the same experiences as Bucky.)

Hence, Bucky caught Sam, just outside their building about to head home, hoping for another good suggestion. Bucky guessed that his sudden onslaught of muscle cramps and pain were due to drastic decrease of activity since his new life began, though he did his best to get regular exercise. It wasn’t something unusual for people like him, used to large amounts of motion then having to reduce it suddenly. Google kindly informed him that massages could be used to relax both body and mind. If anyone would have a good recommendation of someone, who’d be understanding and get the job done, it was going to be Sam. Sam usually balked at such trust explicitly bestowed upon him, but Bucky knew that Sam deserved it. Unbeknownst to Sam, everyone called him “dad” when referring to him in his absence.

“Sam! My man- Where you headed?”

“Why do you even ask? Just goin’ home, like I always do.”

“You’re such a… Never mind. Hey, I had a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you know a massage therapist I could see? My back is killing me! And I ain’t doin’ any more of that yoga-business, doesn’t matter hot or cold. ”

Sam gave Bucky a once-over and narrowed his eyes. And shook his head, with a little disbelief in his eyes.

“I somehow _knew_ you were going to ask. I have a business card for one, that I got today, in fact.”

He gave Bucky a knowing look, though Bucky didn’t know for what, and reached in his backpack to fish out a simple white business card. The name read “Brooklyn Physical Massage Therapy” in a neat, seriffed font and then a number with an address. Bucky pocketed the card in his jacket and beamed at Sam.

“Sam, you’re the best. Thanks a lot! Gonna go check it out this instance. See ya!”

Bucky clapped Sam on the shoulder and then took off before Sam could reply. Sam just shook his head and continued on his way home. He was used to this kind of abrupt farewells - from _everyone_ on his team.

 

 

Bucky slowed to a walk once he was on the main road and took out the business card. He wondered if he should call to make an appointment, but the address was pretty close by. He could probably take a walk-in or make an appointment for another day. Bucky was whistling animatedly, when he arrived at the address. He was standing in front of a fancy hotel, not simply a chain, but the boutique-kind. He double-checked the address and it was still correct. Well, he better steel himself for an exorbitant price, then. He wasn’t sure if could afford it, but it couldn’t hurt to ask either.

The fancy hotel apparently had security measures to abide by and Bucky was forced to visit the concierge desk. Suppressing an eye roll at the pretentiousness, he showed the smartly dressed foreman the card. The man nodded and made a call.

“Mr. Rogers, there’s a guest for you coming up, sir.”

Wow, what was Bucky getting himself into? Were all masseurs stationed in ritzy hotels? But this was New York City. Bucky just hoped that he wouldn’t get laughed at in his rather plebeian leather jacket-tee shirt-skinny jean get-up. Bucky schooled his face into a more relaxed expression, trying to play this whole situation as something he was extremely used to, a daily occurrence. By the patronizing look of the foreman, it seemed like Bucky was successfully failing. Bucky was cleared to go and the foreman directed him to the elevators and told him to use the upper-level-only elevator.

Bucky reached the floor and cautiously stepped out of the elevator. The arabesque carpet and subtle cream walls gave the hallways an elegant vibe, quite contrasting to Bucky’s casual, if not somewhat scraggly, attire. Bucky suddenly became nervous, wondering if he was trapping himself into some fancy millionaire crap that only Tony indulged in, that rich bastard. He knew he was being silly, but Bucky still became quiet and treaded carefully, lest he made his presence known and disturbed other occupants of the hallway.

He stood in front of the pristine wooden door and knocked gently. As he was about to knock again, doubting the audibility of his previous knock, the door swung open. A well-built man, a little taller than Bucky, with golden blond hair and a dashing smile looked at him with two baby-blue eyes.

“Hi! You must be my guest. Are you here for a massage?” asked the man genially.

“Uh, yes. I did have some questions I’d like to ask first, though.”

“Of course. I’m Steve, by the way. And you are?”

“Bucky.”

They shook hands and Steve allowed him to come inside. Bucky shook with his right hand, the real one, as he always did, but he hadn’t bothered to cover up the metal one either. Bucky wasn’t exactly self-conscious of it anymore, having been a part of him for so long now, but he still wondered about others’ reactions to it. Did Steve notice? He did give Bucky a cursory scan. If he did, it seemed of no importance to him.

“Bucky. Nice to meet you, Bucky. So what are your questions?”

Encouraged by Steve’s open attitude, Bucky asked all the questions he had formed on his way over. It turned out that the massage was indeed a bit on the pricey side, but not outrageous (Bucky could always bully some money out of Tony anyways). And the hotel was a temporary placement, as they were expanding to a new building. Though only Steve worked while they were in the hotel room, the schedule happened to be open and Bucky was welcome to have an appointment now, if he wished, and Bucky was definitely wishing.

“Before we start, I need to know where you’d like the massage to be focused on or any concerns. Are there specific areas you have pain or problems?”

“Oh yeah. Mostly, my back. Right between my shoulder blades and then my lower back, near the tailbone.”

“Okay. Do you sit a lot, by any chance?”

“Well, a lot more than I used to, I guess, so yeah. I mean I work out and stuff, but…”

“That’s good that you work out, but sometimes, if you don’t properly relieve the tension in your muscles, knots can develop. People need to stretch when they are continuously in one position, but, I swear, no one does! And then they lead to other knots and problems in the rest of the body, like legs, especially calves.”

“Oh my god, yes! I get charley horses so much more nowadays!”

“Ah, see? If you’d like, I would suggest the full body massage this time. It’s crucial that you learn what your body feels like when completely relaxed, so you can see where you’ve been tense. After that, you can focus on certain areas for massages and do stretches along the way to help.”

Bucky considered the option. The full body massage was only a little more expensive than focused massage and he really did get cramps way too often on his calves, than he’d like. He just worried about the amount of time spent in contact with another human being… But if he were honest, Bucky didn’t think he’d mind Steve’s company… With his strong arms, he’d probably get rid of all his kinks with just a few touches. And damn, Steve looked good in his ironed white shirt, sleeves rolled up, and his khaki slacks. Combed over hair, bright blue eyes, with deliciously shaped muscles all over. Steve definitely wasn’t the image of a masseur Bucky had in mind, but hell, he sure wasn’t complaining either. Bucky was only savoring his view, appreciating Steve’s physique with bits of daydreaming, but the man himself must have thought Bucky was still deliberating on the massage.

“Tell you what, we’ll do the massage first, and you can pay if you liked it; if not, I won’t charge you.”

Well, that was an extremely generous offer Bucky couldn’t refuse. He said “sure” and smiled. Bucky wasn’t going to bail on paying either way, but it pleased him that Steve was trying hard to convince Bucky. He wondered if he was a pushover, but decided nah and followed Steve into the bedroom. Steve was so enthusiastic about it all, how could he say “no”?

 

The hotel room had a living area and a bedroom, both spacious. They were decorated simply, but elegantly, like the rest of the building. The bedroom was what one would expect of any upscale hotel, softly glowing lamps, ornate furniture, and expertly tucked in bed sheets, except there was a massage bed as well. Placed in the empty space of the bedroom, it looked odd with its plastic-covered cushions and adjustable table legs. It seemed very technologically advanced, with a sleek design, but didn’t look uncomfortable or uninviting. Bucky had been apprehensive about what kind of setting this would be, but his apprehension was eased as he observed the room. No candles or ambient music, though. Bucky liked that. They never induced relaxation for him, but rather made him more impatient.

“Okay, Bucky. If you could go to the bathroom, there’s a robe for you. You’ll have to remove, uh, all of your garments.”

Though he must have said this a million times to his clients, Steve still blushed a little. Bucky found it adorable and wanted to tease, but this was supposed to be a professional environment, so Bucky promptly nodded and turned to the bathroom. After the click of the lock, Bucky let go of his breath. He really needed his pains to dissipate, but he was still jittery from nerves. And to be completely naked! Steve had explained that oils were used, so the robe was only going to save his modesty on his way to the massage table.

Bucky haphazardly folded his clothes and placed them on the chair (why was there a _cushioned_ chair in a bathroom?). He almost forgot, but remembered just before he left, to pee. He most certainly did not want to embarrass himself any further than he already was fated to, showing his naked ass to a masseur.

“Alright, here I am. Let’s get the show started,” he drawled and immediately regretted. What was he trying to do? He had told himself that he’d keep it _professional_. The nerves and the light breeze passing through the robe between his legs didn’t help him keep his cool, either. Steve, thankfully, just chuckled and motioned Bucky to remove the robe.

“Here goes nothing,” said Bucky. He went for chill, but it came out shivering. He wished he’d just shut up. Bucky kept his back to Steve and swiftly divested himself of the robe. Then, without crashing into it, hopped on to the massage table, front down, with as much grace as he could muster, all in order to avoid showing Steve even a glimpse of his privates.

“Sorry to break it to you, but you have to be on your back first…”

“Fuck…” sighed Bucky.

“What was that? Don’t worry, I have a towel for you, so your dignity can be salvaged,” winked Steve.

The smug smart-ass was enjoying Bucky’s humiliation way more than it was necessary. Steve handed him a towel, so Bucky carefully turned himself over, while simultaneously covering himself with the towel. God, it didn’t cover much, though. It was already only a hand towel, but then folded in half. Bucky contemplated about complaining, but settled for just grumbling. Oils were messy; it made sense to have as little cloth to be soiled. Bucky definitely swung that way, but it wasn’t like he was going to be a coy little thing, it wasn’t even his first time being nude in front of another man. And this particular man probably has seen loads of naked asses and whatnot. He just thought he’d try to flash himself as little as possible, but since that idea is clearly a sinker, he wasn’t going to sweat it.

“Alright, Steve. Just letting you know, I can get a little jumpy…Not used to people touching me.”

“I understand. You got my card from Sam, right? He’s sent me other veterans before. I’ll make it good for you, promise.”

With that, Steve put on another dazzling smile and Bucky relaxed into the attached pillow. He’d be a liar with pants on fire (though they were currently missing from his person), if he said Steve’s last statement didn’t sound at all like an innuendo, but Bucky truly felt that Steve was going to be gentle and soothing. No hurting at all. So he relaxed his arms and closed his eyes. Soon, he began to inhale the scent of lavender and chamomile. Steve began to rub gentle circles into Bucky’s shoulder. Not too hard, but just perfectly firm and warm enough to loosen the knots of muscle. Steve worked over the whole expanse of Bucky’s shoulders, making sure to massage in and around the clavicle and the top of the pectorals. When Steve massaged his arm, Bucky frankly hadn’t even known that he was tense there. Of course, the metal one didn’t need any attention, but Steve imitated the same motions he did on the flesh arm anyway. And Bucky had to give the guy some credit for refraining from possibly intrusive questions. Steve was earning some serious brownie points with Bucky by the second.

Steve returned his focus on the shoulders, especially near the neck where it was the tensest. The pressure of his hands bordered on painful at times, but Steve always released quickly and rubbed his thumbs to assuage the pain. Then Steve moved lower on to the pectorals and under the armpits. It really was quite soothing and Bucky was quickly feeling less stiff all over.

Bucky felt Steve’s talented fingers above his pecs, then _on_ his pecs, and then…on the areola. His fingers were slippery and that was a sensitive area. Then, Steve’s ever-slippery thumb continued gently moving in and out of each areola, brushing over the miniscule bumps, as the rest of the fingers massaged his sides. Bucky held his breath. This was endurable. It was nothing. When Steve kneaded his pecs from underneath, his thumbs brushed Bucky’s nipples ever so slightly, but never really touching them long enough. Bucky knew he was probably going to make a disgraceful noise if they _were_ touched, but he got strangely anxious and his nipples were already stiff. He breathed deeply, in hopes that the thumbs would graze the nipples properly.

Bucky didn’t have to work so hard though – Steve used his palms, smoothing down Bucky’s pectorals and in the process flicked Bucky’s nipples, hard.

“Oh-“

“Sorry, I know it’s sensitive. I’m afraid there’s just no way around it though,” Steve said apologetically.

Bucky thanked the heavens that Steve at least sounded genuinely sorry, enough to bypass that desperate whine of an “oh” he’d let out. Except, Bucky was soon seriously reconsidering the sincerity of the apology when Steve repeated the motion, flicking and even squeezing the nipples. And when he wasn’t lavishing his attention on the nipples, he squeezed his pectorals and then released them with feather-light touches, fingers sliding up through the areola. Bucky sucked in his breath again and tried valiantly to hold off anymore moans, but a few of them still snuck out when he had to breathe in.

“Oh, I mean… Um… Ah…”

“It’s okay, Bucky. Let it all out. It’s natural.”

“Okay… Ah, um…hng”

Bucky still struggled, but with verbal permission, it became even harder to repress the sounds. Bucky allowed himself the moans, and blushed furiously, when Steve was especially clever with his fingers: like when he rubbed his hands back and forth, with the nipples caught between two fingers, and gently pinched them, pulling the nipples and then releasing them with each to-and-fro. He rubbed in circles on his pecs, easing the pressure, making Bucky shiver. Just when Bucky was gravely worried about his hard cock becoming hard enough to tent the little towel, Steve took his hands off Bucky and moved away. Bucky opened his eyes to see Steve getting more oils and relocating to the foot of the table. Relieved, yet also kind of frustrated, he sighed almost inaudibly and willed himself to calm down. He was sweating all over. This was a massage session. A semi-medical(?) procedure. He was being treated for his pains. He closed his eyes back and thought of the least sexy things he could imagine. Sam scolding him for not eating healthy… Natasha criticizing his fashion choices… Tony just being Tony…

 

His obedient cock began to soften a fraction as Steve started his ministrations on Bucky’s calves. Bucky had had charley horses so many times, that he was afraid the pressure on the muscles would bring them on again. Steve firmly kneaded his calves though, and it became obvious that the tissues were being relaxed. His calves had woken him up in the ungodly hours of the morning, so Bucky was hopeful that these annoying alarms will be appeased for a while. Bucky had no one else to compare with, but Steve seemed like he was really talented with this massage thing, and Bucky was feeling that this was a good way to spend a portion of his monthly salary.

Steve progressed higher into his thighs, one leg at a time, standing on one side of the table. Bucky felt like the tension was leaving him, inch by inch, when Steve’s gentle hands touched the inside of his thighs. Time to hold breath again, it seemed. Steve’s hands were large enough that he could lavish attention both legs at the same time. Kneading his hips, outer to inner, Steve’s fingers were nearing dangerous territory. And-

“Oh!”

-they grazed Bucky’s balls.

“Sorry about that…Just part of the massage, I’m afraid…But don’t feel self-conscious, Bucky. It’s normal. Don’t force yourself to hold anything in. It’ll be more stressful.”

“Um, okay…”

Bucky wanted to add “easy for you to say, you bastard!” but remembered at the last moment that he was a goddamned, grown-ass adult. He really didn’t want to moan, though. He truly didn’t. He knew he was going to sound like a top-notch porn star, and while that may be attractive at times, this was most definitely _not_ the time. Steve, the ass, was not helping in the least, despite his seemingly earnest apology. He rubbed up and down the insides of Bucky’s thighs, and each time nudging the balls with ever so slightly when he reached the juncture of the thighs.

“Fuck…Steve…”

“Just relax, Bucky. Don’t hold it in.”

“Ah…Hng…Fuck…!”

Bucky rasped and lifted his head as Steve thumbed his already well-aroused dick under the tiny towel. Steve never touched the tip, only lightly pushing down on the length, up and down the shaft, then firmer at the root. He forced himself to refrain from bucking up. Bucky was conflicted between wanting him to touch the tip and to avoid it completely. Steve moved back to the thighs, ignoring Bucky’s wide-eyed face, pressing on the cheeks of Bucky’s ass with his thumb, all the while tenderly scraping the balls.

“Steve, what are you…Augh…”

“Shh, Bucky, just relax, I’m almost done here.”

Though barely reassured, Bucky lowered his head back. He held on tight to the ledges of the massage table. He was still very confused; was this normal procedure? He felt teased and light-headed, on the verge of begging for more, but still managed to not completely give in to that wildly inappropriate desire. This was his very first time with a massage and Steve had said other people also get embarrassed (he said that, right?). As strange and suspicious as it was, Bucky could not outright accuse Steve, since he was none the wiser. Plus, the massaged parts of his body did feel tremendously better. That earnest face, too, couldn’t be lying, could it? As if to prove his honesty, Steve stopped tantalizing Bucky and left to retrieve more oil.

 

Conflicted as ever, Bucky tried to calm himself. Oddly enough, he wasn’t freaking out as much as he had expected. Even though he guessed this must be the most humiliating couple of hours of his life (clearly an exaggeration), Bucky was still aroused and couldn’t completely reject the sensations in order to escape the embarrassment. He couldn’t understand himself, either. He knew he was treading delicately for the sake of his pride and everything he told himself were just self-justification, but he still reminded himself that this was just a complicated, detailed massage and Steve wouldn’t harm him, because Steve is good. Steve is very good.

“Okay, time for the back. Could you face down, Bucky?”

“What? Oh, um, yeah. Give me a sec.”

“I’ll take the towel. You don’t need it, right?”

“Uh…”

Before Bucky could give a definitive answer, Steve removed the towel and threw it in a basket nearby. Bucky immediately wanted to cover himself, but what was the point? They were both men and the guy had touched him there anyways, albeit minimally. Bucky carefully turned himself onto his front and rested his head sideways on the pillow and rested his arms limply to his sides. He did feel slightly better as his erection was less visible this way. His back pain had been a bitch, too, so he hoped this would feel improve the situation.

 

Steve started from his shoulder blades and made progress down his back. It felt so good, Bucky let out a moan, unabashedly this time. Steve chuckled, pleased, and lightly pounded on his back muscles.

“You really are a pro, huh?”

“Yep. That’s why people pay good money for my services.”

“God, yes, it feels so good, ugh.”

“I thought you didn’t want to make any noise?”

“Fuck that, it’s too amazing.”

“You’ll feel even better in a minute,” Steve said, and while Bucky couldn’t see it, he could hear the smirk in Steve’s voice. He felt an ominous, but excited, chill down his back, where Steve’s hands were, but could do nothing except let Steve do his job.

After finishing up his back, Steve moved back to the side and started on the back on the thighs, same motions as before. It was good, all so good, but Bucky got a weird feeling. Not a _bad_ one, per se, but a premonition of more embarrassment for him. Which is kind of bad, he guessed. Still, Bucky felt oddly safe; and why not? Even if he was mortified, Steve was the only witness and Bucky was pretty sure Steve wouldn’t reveal secrets of his clients, at least not anonymously. Truth be told, a little masochistic part of Bucky was not completely against the teases. It was just a little part, though.

Bucky’s private internal turmoil was interrupted when Steve started massaging his glutes, kneading and squeezing, firm, but not painful. Bucky inhaled sharply, but stopped himself short. This wasn’t out of the ordinary; his ass had muscles, too, after all. It was all entirely manageable, thought Bucky. Steve moved up and down, from his ass to his lower back, alternating between light pounding and pressing. It was great, and not at all arousing. Nope.

 

Bucky was comfortably lulled into relaxation when Steve began pushing his legs apart. He pressed on the cheeks, spreading them further away from each other, fingers gliding up and down the crack. Steve grabbed and released the cheeks, repeatedly, that mischievous thumb going places it really shouldn’t be going.

“Uh, Steve?”

“Yeah, Bucky?”

“Is this…?”

“It’s part of the massage, Bucky. I know, it seems weird, but it’s important to get to the hidden muscles, too, you know? They are harder for you to tend to on your own, and stuff. I know it’s a little uncomfortable, but bear with me?”

“Oh, okay. Sorry…”

“No problem. I understand.”

That voice could probably convince Bucky to stick his head in a lion’s mouth, but there was no helping in believing him anyway. Little doubts still littered Bucky’s mind, but it all made sense, and if he’s dishing that hefty amount of money, he might as well get the most out of it. It was just, Steve’s thumbs, those clever little (actually, big) thumbs, were nudging his hole, surreptitiously pushing, further and further. The digits pretended to be traveling along his perineum, but always making stops at his hole, digging ever so slightly. With the rest of the fingers exploring around his ass, Bucky unconsciously widened his thighs even more than already spread by Steve. Then, to Bucky’s surprise, Steve skimmed one finger between the cheeks, pressing down lightly in the process. When it pressed, gently, on his hole, Bucky let out another moan.

“Augh…Steve…”

“Yes, Bucky, I know, I’m sorry…”

“Augh, oh god… Steve…”

“Bucky, you’re so, so tense here… You need to relax…”

Steve began pushing his oil-covered finger inside, very slowly, taking care not to hurt Bucky. Some part of Bucky’s addled brain told him to say something, but his body was elated at the welcome intrusion. Bucky lifted his hips a little and put his arms underneath himself. He had been teased enough already, and his dick swelled rapidly, as if it had never been flaccid. Steve steadied Bucky’s hips and continued inserting his finger. Bucky panted, wishing to get some friction on his hardened dick, but kept still and silent as Steve moved the finger to and fro inside him.

“Bucky… You’re so tight… All this tension, it’s gotta be bad for you.”

“Oh yeah…? You, mm, you’ll make it better, won’t you…?

“Of course, Bucky. Don’t worry, I’ll make it all better…”

Steve sounded mostly calm and still professional, but Bucky could hear a hint of arousal in his voice. At this point, Bucky was resigned to letting Steve do whatever he wanted, even if it meant getting agonizingly aroused. Steve promised to make him feel good, no matter what, and not hurt him. Besides, most of him didn’t mind being played with anyways, if his own raging erection was anything to go by.

Steve’s finger massaged the walls of Bucky’s hole, gently pushing further in, never too quickly. It glided in and out, smoothly, and circling in deeper each time. Bucky couldn’t refrain from moaning anymore and let himself go. He managed to control the volume to a modest level, but it was still liberating to vocalize them. Then, Steve pushed on something and Bucky yelped, bucking his hips. Steve ignored it completely and continued pushing on the knotted muscle whenever his finger went back.

“Oh, god, Steve, fuck… Augh, Steve…!”

“This will, uh, it will relax you, Bucky…”

Steve was never forceful with his ministrations, but also relentless. He let Bucky move his hips in tandem to the finger and wail out moans to his heart’s content. But Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. His body was alight with sensations, and they longed for _more_. His dick needed to be completely touched, held, and released, too. Bucky’s sense of all propriety was long gone. Out the window. He needed more, not just the finger.

“Steve… Please…” whispered Bucky, needy and urgent.

“…What is it, Bucky…?”

“Please, Steve, I need you…”

“I’m here, Bucky.”

“No, Steve, hng…!”

“What do you need, Bucky? What do you want me to do?”

“…Just… Fuck me… Please… Augh!”

“Are you, um, are you sure?”

“Yes! Fuck!”

Steve carefully pulled his finger out, and for a moment, Bucky thought he had gone too far; but Steve gathered Bucky, pliant from exhaustion, in his arms and carried him to the bed. Now that he was on a wider surface, Bucky sat up to see Steve properly: still completely dressed, but a prominent bulge visible under his khakis, face covered in perspiration, and breath a little ragged. Steve only unfastened his pants and slid them and the underwear down, just below his dick. Steve’s blue eyes were mostly black now and they bored into Bucky’s own dilated pupils expectantly. Catching his breath and licking his lips, Bucky turned over onto his arms and knees, and opened his legs for Steve. Steve climbed between the inviting legs and returned his finger to Bucky’s hole, except his intentions were different from before. He avoided the prostate entirely and focused on opening Bucky wider. Gradually, he added another finger, then another, until three thick fingers were expanding the entrance for something bigger.

“Steve, I’m ready… I swear…” moaned Bucky. Bucky could hear that Steve was equally out of breath, as he slowly pulled his fingers out. His hole was slick from the oils on Steve’s fingers; he could feel a few droplets gliding down his thigh. Steve languidly rubbed his own cock with the same oily fingers and then approached Bucky’s ass. He gingerly entered Bucky, one hand on his own dick, the other on Bucky’s.

“Oh god, Steve! Fuck…!”

 

Bucky was so full; Steve had done an excellent job preparing Bucky, but the extra stretch was almost too much – yet, so good.

“Fuck, Bucky, you feel amazing… So tight and hot…”

Bucky couldn’t bother to answer; Steve began slamming against him, first slow than faster. His ass was deliciously abused, but his back was titillatingly tickled by Steve’s dress shirt – that he was still fucking wearing. Bucky incessantly cried out, as Steve hit is prostate and pumped his cock. He was equally riled up by the obscene sounds of flesh slapping flesh, their grunts and moans, increasingly getting higher. Bucky couldn’t hold himself up on his elbows any longer and collapsed forward on his face, raising his ass higher for Steve to angle his aim better, deeper.

“Ah, fuck! Steve…!”

After a few more hits on the sensitive nerve, Bucky came hard with a shout, as Steve continued thrusting in his clenching muscles. Bucky would normally be embarrassed about not lasting too long, but in his defense, he was much too wound up already. Bucky breathed out whimpers while Steve sought his own orgasm, hammering fast and rough. Hypersensitivity was starting to become unbearable when Steve froze and came with Bucky’s name.

They had spared no moment for a condom, so Bucky could feel the ejaculation filling him and then leaking from his hole. He shuddered at the debauched picture they must collectively make. Him face down and naked, hair sticking to his face, ass up and leg spread wantonly; and Steve, fully dressed, but soaked in sweat, with his pants down just below the ass. They panted and calmed down gradually, before Steve carefully pulled out. As soon as he did, Bucky sagged sideways on the bed, flushed and sated.

Steve left for the bathroom and returned with a warm damp towel to wipe Bucky all over. Bucky smiled at him in gratitude and let himself be taken care of. When Steve finished, he undressed himself and pulled the covers from under Bucky, so they could be underneath together. Steve spooned him and gave a small kiss to his neck.

“Bucky… That. Was. Unbelievable.”

“Yeah… I’m surprised you didn’t crack in the middle. And your acting was so much better than last time!”

“Thanks a lot for believing in me, Buck. But yeah, I got some pointers from Nat.”

“Gee, I’ll have to send her a fruit basket and a card! By the way, how’d you swindle Sam to cooperate?”

“Well, I definitely did _not_ tell him what our intent was. Told him that I wanted to surprise you with a massage appointment, a spa day of sorts. Conveniently left out that I was the masseur.”

“He believed you?”

“I whipped out my signature ‘Captain America is All Things Good and Pure’ face, of course.”

“Look at you, lying to your teammates for some kinky role-play sex.”

“Our teammates; you’re an avenger, too, you know. And excuse me, it was _your_ idea!”

“Yeah, and I’m fucking proud of it.”

“Alright, smart-ass, I’ll have you know, I have high expectations for the next one.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I have a _plethora_ of ideas.”

 

With that, Bucky turned his head to Steve and kissed him. He realized that they hadn’t kissed at all until then, and turned his body completely to kiss Steve properly, looping his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve snaked down his hands to the small of Bucky’s back, then caressed Bucky’s ass.

 

“We have the room until check-out tomorrow, right?”

“Mhm…”

“Then let me rest a bit before you get going again, punk.”

“Be my guest, jerk.”

 

 

 

 

“So, how was the massage, Bucky?”

“What? Oh, uh, yeah, it was great. I totally feel much better. Thanks, Sam!”

“No problem. You know, actually, Steve gave me the card, but he told me it was a surprise.”

“Yeah, I know. It was so sweet of him.”

“You guys are too cute, it’s disgusting. But I was wondering, how were they? I might recommend them to the other guys at the VA.”

“Um… Well…”

“What, no good?”

“No! Uh, actually, they told me they aren’t taking clients anymore. They are relocating. This month. To LA.”

“Seriously? That’s too bad. Well, I’m glad you got their services, though.”

“Yeah, me too, Sam. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, this is my first fan fiction in a _while_! Definitely the first ever Stucky work. How audacious of me to write smut...  
>  I, in no way, even pretend that I am a writer. I'm a complete novice and a big mess. And I definitely don't know that much about massage therapies (but neither does Steve). And my beta is Microsoft Word. LOL  
> I only hope it was at least enjoyable! :) 
> 
> Just to clarify, I see them as being part of the Avengers, just having some fun on the side, after all this drama we're about to hit in few months. 
> 
> I'd appreciate any kinds of comments you may have. If you want, come be Stucky trash with me on [tumblr!!](http://daslebensmittel.tumblr.com) :D  
> ================6/5/16  
> Hi! Every time I see new kudos or comments, I'm so honored and amazed!! So, thank you so much!!  
> I've been writing something new for the [The Stucky Library](http://thestuckylibrary.tumblr.com) Stucky Big Bang 2016, if you want to check it out! After writing this PWP, I needed to get my inner cheesy rom-com bug out... [For dorks in love!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6037519/chapters/13843930)


End file.
